


我的丧尸女友（？）R

by Cat_49



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_49/pseuds/Cat_49
Summary: 设定丧尸有异能，女主的是能从身体通过变形寄出触手。但那个触手也是肉色的有正常人皮包裹的触手，不过可以分泌黏液。其实黏液是用来攻击的，有黏性极强的有剧毒的还有各种各样的。然并卵女主在本文中并没有正确使用。
Kudos: 23





	我的丧尸女友（？）R

**Author's Note:**

> 设定丧尸有异能，女主的是能从身体通过变形寄出触手。但那个触手也是肉色的有正常人皮包裹的触手，不过可以分泌黏液。  
> 其实黏液是用来攻击的，有黏性极强的有剧毒的还有各种各样的。  
> 然并卵女主在本文中并没有正确使用。

我的丧尸女友（？）r  
末日丧尸世界观🧟  
拥有一定自我意识的高级丧尸娇弱女友&战斗力Max妻奴人类小哥哥  
小哥哥真的很凶的（指打架），但是对队友态度还是挺好的👌至于对女主就是当宝贝宠，所以女主才能轻易到手🚗  
emm…正式发的第一辆车居然是gb，我还以为会是bl成为这个老一的。  
对不起，我就好小哥哥这口。  
半 强 迫/捆 绑/非 典 型 触 手  
不算重口，雷者慎入。  
🚗  
看评论。  
姑且试试翻不翻。  
——

“阿琅…？”  
你听到有人在叫你的名字。你记得这是你的名字。  
于是你想睁开眼，你想看到对方是谁。你感到有粘粘的东西敷在你的全身上，是黏液吗……为什么会有，黏液呢？  
你陷入了茫然。  
你想要动弹却无法做到，你的嘴里发出了无法控制的嘎吱嘎吱的叫声，你发现你根本不知道自己怎么了，也不记得任何事情了。  
你只是，大脑一片空白。

你被人紧紧握住了手。  
那个人似乎完全不在意你身上古怪的黏液，焦急而撕心裂肺地呼唤着似乎是你的名字。

阿琅。  
阿琅。  
阿琅你看看我。  
阿琅你告诉我你没事。  
阿琅…  
阿琅！！！！！！！

“队长，快走吧，琅她已经…”  
“住口！你给我走开！”  
“队长！”  
“…你们都走，我要陪着她。”  
“队长！琅就是因为负气单独行动才…如果你也…”  
“她变成丧尸我就陪她一起。阿琅这样都是我的错……”  
有争吵的声音，噪杂纷乱，你只能感受到那只手紧紧握着你的手腕，渐渐的周围就安静了。  
似乎只有那一个人留了下来。  
留在阿琅身边。  
突然的，你感到自己可以动了，就是单纯的一瞬间就恢复了所有的行动能力。  
你睁开了眼。  
那个一直握着你手的人，在盯着你看，于是你也看向他。  
你只能通过潜意识感受到，这是个很好看的人，他正看着你，神情忧郁。  
你本能地控制了自身，将一身的黏液吸收掉了，你还觉得自己似乎能控制身体变形，这似乎是你本身具有的能力，如同呼吸一样自然地刻入了你的脑子。  
一样等同于本能的，还有渴望。  
你用僵硬的大脑思考了一下，这股渴望似乎来自眼前的人。  
那是一个男人，黑发黑眸，身材好颜值高，若是在和平时代这个水平已经足以直接出道，连化妆都会是多余的。他有着极具魅力的气场，一眼便能看出是个很危险的男人，尽管他漂亮，但这个气场硬生生抹杀了女性化的可能。  
但是你不懂。你的渴望与上述文字无关。  
你不懂作者这一大段文字在说什么。  
你只是看着他，看着他忧伤地轻声唤你，又绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
你突然也很难过，你觉得他难过会让你也变得难过。  
你下意识地顺势拉住对方的手扯过来——以无比大的力气，你似乎有比对方还大的力量。  
他甚至没有推拒，任由你把他拽过去。  
“阿琅，杀了我吧。我对不起你，不该赌气任你一个人离开。”好听的声音染上了悲凉的情绪。  
你听不懂。  
你只是一遍又一遍地摸着他的脸，看着他紧闭的眸子。你把他压在墙上——然后亲吻他的嘴唇。  
他眸子睁大，身体陡然僵住了。  
然而你很贪婪地不肯给他一丝自由和说话的机会，只是一直疯狂的吮吸啃咬，而他颇为痛苦地哼了几声，却到底没有推开你。  
直到你终于移开了嘴开始舔他的脖颈，他才喘了几口气：“阿琅…？阿琅你，你没事…嗯，别，别吸了阿琅…！”  
你没有理对方，只是拒绝了对方半推半就的抵抗，用黏液把他的双手固定在了墙上。这似乎让他意识到你已经不是他所认为的人类了，可是你没有再给他反应的时间，两臂变形成了十几只触手状的东西（你不觉得哪里不对，你只是认为这样很方便）七手八脚地把他的紧身衣推到了胸部上方，露出了大片好看的肌肤。不过分夸张的肌肉层次分明，胸前两个粉色的也颇有诱惑力。你不知道是受了什么蛊惑，在对方挣扎的动作中开始啃咬吮吸他的胸前，那些触手也在他好看的身子上胡乱地摸。  
“阿琅你不要，唔，这里是…”这里是丧尸出没频繁的地方，不是为了找你他根本不会来，是对人类十分危险的地方。  
可是你不管，你也不明白对方的顾虑，只是因为他的抗拒而感到没由来的愤怒。  
愤怒的结果就是变本加厉的啃咬，不理会他隐忍地细碎喘息声。  
直到把他的胸前咬得充血一般红肿，你看着那嫣红色如同鲜血一般，有了不能再咬下去再咬下去对方可能会死的意识。  
你不想让他死，你的本意只是想安慰他。但之所以认为这样是在安慰对方，大概还是因为下意识地行为。  
他见你终于放过了他可怜的胸前，缓缓倒了几口气，小心翼翼的问：“阿琅…你到底怎么了……你怎么会变成，你还记得我吗…唔！”他话还没说完，你就含住了他的喉结。触手在他身上抚摸来抚摸去，他的腰身脊背都被紧紧束缚。你似乎对此感到高兴，好像这样把他紧紧抱住就可以让他一辈子不会消失一样。  
你想要和他结合。  
非常想。

于是你随便移开了两根触手解开他的裤子。他因为你的动作开始剧烈挣扎，在酥麻的触碰之中挣扎地说着抗拒的话。  
但你不会理会他的。你要他，你现在就要他。你的大脑本来就很简单，此时更是只有这一个念头。你烦躁地分出一个触手探进他嘴里，本意是想堵住他的嘴，然而他嘴里的柔软却让你改变了想法，你又把另一根融进这根触手，让带着皮肤触感的肉触手慢慢在他嘴里动来动去。  
胸前耳垂喉结等等敏感的部位被上下抚摸，嘴里被塞的满满的说不出话，还要忍受时不时地几乎等于深喉的动作——这些动作令他不适地蹙紧了眉头，却强忍着不发出声音。  
裤子被彻底扯掉，他复杂的神情被你看见了，可是你看不懂，你只晓得最后他闭上眸子放弃了抵抗。  
你掰开他修长的双腿，身体再次挤出几根触手，更加粗壮和有力的触手，把他的双腿大开在两侧，露出了只给你看的东西。你抿了抿唇，终于忍不住了，俯身舔舐他的头部，你通过固定他双腿的触手感受到了对方轻轻地颤抖，你开心极了，腹部却再次挤出一根触手弯曲伸长着缠住了他，开始套弄。他仍是不发出声音，只是呼吸急促起来。  
而你开始亲吻他的腿根内侧。  
唇擦过他的私密部位，你目光隐晦，看着眼前紧闭的穴口。  
他的肉体很漂亮，没有普通男人的一些恶心点，那穴口紧闭着，边缘还透着淡淡的粉色，似乎在诱惑你的下一步动作。你什么都不记得，却无师自通地知道，你要进入这里。  
你先用食指尝试着进入。  
而穴口的摩擦却似乎给他带来了极大地刺激，他猛地缩腿，又被你硬生生掰了回去。  
穴口太紧了，你试了几次，觉得有点困难，于是你看了看食指，控制身体尝试了一下，于是手指上慢慢溢出了黏液。你似乎非常满意，用带着黏液的食指在粉色的肉壁上缓缓转了一圈，开始一点一点挤进去。  
有了黏液的润滑，你的行动轻松了很多。但是食指反复进出了几次，你觉得不够深入，而他也没有发出一声喘息。  
这让你很不快活。  
你也认为他不会快活。  
手指的体积不够，如果变长就会变得很细，于是你这次决定用四个指头。  
你缓缓拉长了指尖，变成了一根粗长的触手，控制触手把他的腿根拉得更开，然后再次进入。  
这一次进的很深，粗长的东西顶开了内里的褶皱，横冲直撞地一路深入，他终于没有克制住，被堵住的嘴里伸出一丝轻吟。你变本加厉的转换着角度，你在寻找他最敏感的地方，你不知道前列腺，所以不明白自己在找的是什么，但你依旧记得你要找到那个地方。  
终于，在你感到自己触碰到一个颇有弹性的软肉时，你身下的人狠狠挣扎了一下，发出一声急促的呻吟。  
你喜欢听他的呻吟声，所以你松开了堵住他的嘴。并不等他有反应的机会就上下其手起来。一边疯狂的套弄一边飞快的按摩那块软肉，同时还按揉着他的胸前和腰身。于是一瞬间所有的刺激加在一起，你终于听到了他的呻吟。  
“哈，嗯，不行，阿琅……嗯啊……”他的脸上早已满是潮红，连眼眶也湿润了，你很高兴听到他好听的吟叫声，停了动作起身亲吻他微红的眼尾。  
但你不晓得，中途停下反而是最痛苦的。  
他抖了抖身子，似乎极其难受。你看到他身前缓缓溢出的白浊，似乎也意识到中途停下的自己给对方带来了痛苦。你颇为无措，因为你发现自己的安慰很失败，你只好继续刚才中断的事情。  
“？！”他没有及时应对你突然开始的动作，喘息和呻吟几乎是没有任何隐忍就在吞吐之间放出。  
在几十次冲刺和套弄之后，他的两个部分同时高潮，白浊喷射而出，溅在他身上，你俯身一一舔掉，穴口中的触手却依然没有停下。  
他已经没有力气抗拒了，任由你在扩开的淡红穴口进进出出，你几乎开拓了他内里的所有，连最深的地方也被抚摸个遍。  
不知道高潮了多少次，不知道过去了多久。  
你只知道当你把他的手放下来，并有些心疼地按摩时，他已经没了意识。  
你试着再次亲吻他发红的眼尾，轻声说了一个词。你不太会说话，发音晦涩难懂，但是你重复了好几次。  
你不知道你在说的是什么意思。  
但你认为这是你应该最先学会的词。  
清原。  
清原。  
清原。

清原悠悠转醒时，发现自己旁边燃着一从篝火。他试着动了动，却又腰疼地停了下来。  
迷茫的看着天发愣了好一会儿，他突然猛然再次坐起来，不顾腰部剧烈疼痛地站了起来一边喃喃道：“…阿琅…？”  
一双手扶住了踉跄的清原。  
而一个女人的声音回复了他，轻柔如柳絮，温柔似流水，就如同往日的每一天，每一次相见时的声音一摸一样。  
“清原。”

end  
对不起我太菜了。


End file.
